The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various cellular (or biological) materials can be used to assist a person in a healing or recovery process. Pluripotent cells, multi-potent cells, stem cells, or fully differentiated cells can be applied to a patient for providing therapy to the patient. For example, stem cells can be applied to a patient to assist in healing an affected area through differentiation of the stem cells. In addition, stem cells can be applied to an area of the patient that may be damaged due to injury, chemotherapy, or radiation therapy to assist in regeneration of the affected cells.
Stem cells can be acquired from various sources. Selected sources can include autologous sources, where the patient is a donor or self donor. The autologous source of the stem cells can include various tissues, such as adipose tissue. Adipose tissue can be used as a source of cells, such as stem cells or vascular endothelial cells that can be separated, concentrated, or purified from the fat cells.